Here
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Just a little afterglow fluff. Riku/Sora


**Here**

A weak sunlight attempted to break through the curtains hanging in front of the open window. It did little to rouse the occupants of the room. A light humming from the ceiling fan filled the room, accompanied by soft breathing and the occasional rustle of blanket.

The far wall was lining with milk crates jammed full of books, old movies, and video games. The floor was littered with carelessly-discarded clothing. The computer desk in the corner was a disarray mess of pop cans and candy wrappers. The bed held two figures tangled in the sheets, one with his arm draped across the other's stomach, both decidedly undressed.

A cool breeze rolled in through the window, causing the smaller of the two to shiver and reach blindly for the blanket. When he couldn't find it, he reluctantly opened one sky-blue eye to search for it. And that's when he remembered where he was and how he ended up here.

With one eye open, he looked around the room. Definitely not his. But it was a room he had spent countless hours playing in as a child. This was Riku's room. He was lying in Riku's bed. Naked.

Sora's eyes opened fully as he took in the sight of a slightly paler arm resting on his stomach, following the arm up to its owner and smiling at the sight. Riku's face had never looked more peaceful. When they were kids, Riku always had a look of determination on his face, even in sleep. After everything that had happened in the past two years, the events in the Castle That Never Was, and the battle with Xemnas, his face took on a more solemn look, even sad. But now, he looked calm, almost serene. It made Sora's heart ache.

So naturally, he had to do something to ruin the moment. He flicked Riku's nose.

The older teen grunted in annoyance but didn't open his eyes. Sora did it again, only with more force. He squeaked when Riku's hand shot out from under the blanket and latched onto Sora's hand before it could retreat.

"Stop it, you brat!" Riku groaned, opening his eyes slowly. "Christ, can't a guy sleep in peace?"

"You looked too comfortable," Sora sneered, slipping his hand free. "I had to fix that." Riku huffed. They both went quiet, simply staring at each other. Sora broke into a wide grin and pecked a quick shy kiss on Riku's lips. "Morning!" Riku rolled his eyes as he sat up somewhat, propping himself up with his elbows, looking for his cell phone.

"What time is it?"

"Why, have somewhere more important to be?" Sora's tone was playful.

Riku paused before replying, "No, I guess not." He allowed himself to smile. "I can spend the whole day in bed if I want." He settled back down and replaced his arm on Sora's waist. "You're invited, I guess, since you're already here."

"Gee, thanks," Sora replied sarcastically as he inched closer. It was all very new to him, so he was unsure about how much space he would be allowed to take up. But then he reminded himself, after last night, there was no such thing as personal boundaries between them anymore.

A comfortable silence blanketed them as they listened to the sound of the ceiling fan. There was something surreal about the moment. Perhaps it was because they were still caught in a haze of sleepiness. Sora certainly felt a little disoriented only because he never dreamed this moment would ever come.

He wasn't an idiot, despite what everyone thought. He knew something had changed between him and Riku the moment they were reunited in the Castle That Never Was. It had been building for a while before that moment. And when they came back to the island, they were inseparable. No one could imagine what they had been through, not even Kairi.

And despite the obvious shift in their friendship, neither had the guts to come right out and say anything. They hung out, as usual, they went to school, they played in the evenings, but it was more than that. They hugged more often, occasionally holding hands during the walk to school. Sometimes Sora would pretend to be exhausted so Riku would volunteer to give him a piggy back ride. It was the little things that that.

Sora supposed that last night was inevitable. It had started out like any other night with video games and junk food with light conversation that turned serious. The conversation turned into an argument. He didn't even remember what they were fighting about. One thing had led to another, and before they knew it, they were kissing, ripping at each other's clothes, desperate for contact, for release. The rest was a bit of a blur.

Sora's cheeks warmed at the memory. "You're really here. This is really happening." And then Sora was struck by the sudden need to make sure. He pinched Riku's arm. The older yelped and put a hand over his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"You're supposed to pinch _yourself_ , dingus!" He retaliated by trying to pinch the side of Sora's stomach. "Like this!" Sora howled with laughter as he attempted to dodge the tickle attack, but since he didn't have much space to maneuver, he was caught in Riku's grasp. Riku, being the taller of the two, used his height to flip their positions, arms wrapped around Sora's waist. His heart fluttered seeing his lover so happy, feeling bare skin brushed against bare skin, knowing that it was real.

They both stilled when their hips connected for the briefest of moments, barely grazing each other. They locked eyes, as if reading each other's thoughts, breathing hitched, and suddenly, they were kissing desperately. Hands tangled into each other's hair, leg clinging, hips rolling without restraint. It was wild and intense and completely spontaneous.

Sora gasped out a breathy moan, burying his face into Riku's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his back. He murmured an unintelligible string of nonsense, brain shutting down temporarily and yet flashing the same expression over and over again: _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_

Riku grunted as he bucked, his hair falling in front of his eyes and obscuring his vision, not that it mattered since his eyes were shut tight. All he could focus on was the body beneath him, clinging to him like a lifeline, and the pressure building up rapidly. At the rate they were going, neither would last much longer.

It was over in a flash. Sora reached his climax with a loud, "NghhaAAH!" followed quickly by Riku shuddering and making a strangled noise that sounded like a weird cross between Sora's name and "Oh shit!" Both gasped for breath as they rode out the after effects. Exhaustion claimed them once more as Riku shifted to the side so he wasn't crushing his lover entirely.

"Sorry," he murmured, brushing his hair out of his face. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't be," Sora whispered. "That was… holy fuck… That was incredible. Like, one minute we're just playing and the next-"

"Fucking."

"I know, right?" Sora started laughing as he pressed a few quick kisses to Riku's chest and neck. "Boom, sex. We can do that. We…" He trailed off, trying to find the right word or phrase to explain what he meant, to express the jittery feeling in his stomach, the infestation of butterflies. "We can just do that… whenever we want. No more fear…" The moment the words left his lips, he suddenly realized that that's what he had been feeling up until last night. Fear. He was afraid of what his feelings for Riku would mean, afraid that Riku would reject him, afraid that their friendship would never be the same again. But he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you," Riku suddenly blurted out. Sora's heart skipped a beat. "I… I don't think I said that… last night, I mean." It was quiet for a few second as Sora processed the confession.

"Really?" he asked. "But I'm so annoying!"

Riku chuckled lightly. "Maybe… that's what I love about you."

"Well in that case, I love you more, you obnoxious jerk." Sora snuggled in close, laying his head happily on Riku's chest. They laid in silence for over a minute, basking in the afterglow, before Sora sighed contently, murmuring, "Mmm, Riku's heartbeat." He tilted his head back and forth, trying to find a spot where the thumping was loudest. "It's still here."

Riku smiled, closing his eyes. "It is?"

"Yup!" Sora turned so he could see Riku's face properly, and he flashed one of his wide pure smiles. "Loud and clear."

"That's good." Riku cracked his eyes open to observe Sora's face. "I was worried for a second there."

"I promise not to give you a heart attack."

"Good." Eyes closed again as his breathing evened out. "Would have to haunt you if you did."

"I'd like that." Sora yawned. Silence once again reigned with the exception of the ever spinning ceiling fan and the chirping of birds and insects from outside the window. Both young men were asleep once more.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I dunno, I was suddenly inspired to write this after reading some other smutty fics that always seem to stop immediately after the sex is over. I just wanted a nice fluffy morning-after story, short and sweet. That's all.


End file.
